Herman
He is the main character came from Jewel Land and go to Philippines to see and stay with her Sister Lollip. In the series, he wears a orange dinosaur-like hat, Sky blue-Orange varsity and a blue Long pants. He is also a good in disguise like in some episode he wears a female cleaner uniform. On disguise he wears a cotton flower headband, A white vest, Black T-shirt, Black skirt, a bra, a pocket holder in his below-front. he also wear a black Skirt. The reason why he do this is to rescue his friend. But he was easily revealed as Herman in the same episode. Both of Rossa and Anby has a crush on him. But the main couple is Rossa and him. Personality Jewelpet Info Creator's note Herman has an old info and it is abandoned... The creator made changes on his info. Jewelpet Info Herman is a jewelpet lives in Jewel Land. He usually causing trouble along with Ruby and Tata they mess up the entire Jewel Land for fun, so Herman and Ruby was kick-out until Herman fall on Yaya's hand (Boboiboy's friend) so he was treat as Yaya's pet and 5 years later, Jewelina called Herman to back to Jewel Land. Boboiboy and his friends are crying because they will miss Herman. Jewelina decided to get Herman to her sister Lollip. But in a accidently moment Rossa give him powers where he has an ability to control 3 elements like Lightning, Earth and Wind. Herman's birthday is in 28th of September and his name is based on the jewel of Hematite. Aliases and disguise See to this page Appearance Episode 1 - He met Lollip on the Airport but he was accidently kissed by Lollip on his lips, which make him blushed. Later was guarding his café he caught General Katal running away with a cocoa can which it was stolen and Herman chase him. She saw Prince Ryan's spaceship, but when he was escaping he was caught by Prince Ryan and tried to escape from Super Katal but he didn't notice that Rossa is following him. Later when he was back at home, Lollip scolded him for not guarding his café, 3 hours later. When he so Rossa, he thought it was a toy until it's talks they had conversation and he was given powers. It is unknown how he mastered the three element already. Episode 2 ' - She met Anby, but he didn't notice that Anby is fall in love with him that make the café improved. But Prince Ryan attack all of them but when all of his friends are ca ptured when mastered the splitting power that made his powers increase when he become three. Later he defeated Prince Ryan. 'Episode 3 - On Rossa's nightmare, Herman was datin g with Anby, Rossa thought it was real until Rossa wake up and kick Herman and Herman almost fall in the bed. But he told her that was just a dream, Rossa is now ca lmed. Later Milky ask Herman to defeat Wolfy and Wolfy was defeated already. But Milky fall in love in one of Herman's aliases, so he decided to have a date with Wind Herman. But Wind Herman needs to be together with his aliases so the amnisia effect will never happened. Episode 4 - Herman was challenged to fight Myrna Monster but after all the action, Herman and Myrna Monster become friends and the monster told him about Prince Ryan's future plan like kidnapping his friends. Episode 5 - 'Herman and Lollip are the left Jewelpet that haven't kidnap yet, so they decided to pretend sleeping after doing the sibling sex. Then they are now in the ship and take the action to escape from Prince Ryan's spaceship. All of them are escape successfully. 'Episode 6 - 'Herman decided to go enjoy a vacation in Europe at the aidez episode, scene it is not envolving about an action against to the main antagonist. But he was challenge to fight Aokishi Gay Knight and Garnet's robot but after the fight Garnet decided to be friends with Herman but she rather stay in Italy and not going back to Jewel Land. When Herman made it to London and Rossa kiss her in the front of Anby, Anby got jealous and become a giant, the only way to calm Anby is to defeat her. 'Episode 7 - 'Finally the series reveal that before Herman met Lollip, Herman was Yaya's pet and everybody's bestfriend. 'Episode 8 - 'Last night Rossa ask Herman if Herman loves her, Herman said yes that make Rossa happy and have a good sleep. 4 o'clock of the morning, Lollip waking Herman and yell "HELP!!!" That made Herman wake and split himself into three. But Lollip said their is no danger today. That made Herman faint. Later She needs to deliver those Boxes of cake to Jasper in Jasper's Vuilding, Luna's moon and to Prase's house at somewhere in Cainta, But Rossa told him not to use splitting powers on non-fighting situations. But later they come home Herman started to forget things which the amnisia effect almost happened in Episode 3, but this time, amnisia effect become true. Later, Prince Ryan attack all of them but he turned into three again which Rossa not to do it until his fine, but he continue it and accidentally produce Lightning padlock. But Prince Ryan decided to kidnap Lightning Herman only and runaway, the amnisia effect will get worst. 'Episode 9 - Lightning Herman was turture in Prince Ryan's spaceship until he transformed into Thunderbolt Herman 'Episode 10 - 'Herman had celebrated his birthday while the other Jewelpet enjoying it Aokishi Gay Knight shows up and he say he is a gay. After that Bonbonribbon visited them and Prince Ryan and General Katal mess up the party by forcing all the Jewelpet to surrender and let Prince Ryan take them. But, Herman is in their to save the Jewelpet. Prince Ryan show Pony 3000 who can destroy everything but later Herman successfully defeated Pony 3000. 'Episode 11 ' 'Episode 12 ' 'Episode 13 ' 'Episode 14 ' 'Episode 15 ' Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Jewelpet Category:Protagonist